


Life Outside of NC

by IWritesKay



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWritesKay/pseuds/IWritesKay
Summary: Judy and Female V is having a little fun during a cold snowy day.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V/Panam Palmer, Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Life Outside of NC

**Author's Note:**

> I love cyberpunk 2077, and I love nothing more than the interaction between these two. I hope you enjoy this, just a little imagination of what life would be.
> 
> PS. There might be some grammatical mistake. :p

"Its freezing, Jude." A very low whisper echoes.

Judy looks up at her partner, who is wearing a big puffer jacket. "It's not."

V pouted and start kicking the snow on her feet. Judy takes pity on her and asked, "fine, what can I do?"

A bright smile loom over V's face, "just put your hands up, I'll come over."

Judy rolls her eyes with a smile knowing that V just wants a hug. As soon as she raise both her hand, V comes over. Standing in front of her lover, V quickly zip down Judy's jacket and put her icy cold hands around her wrist. 

"Wha..." still in shock and started to feel chills up in her spine. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! V!"

V pulls back a bit and watch judy with a innocent expression. "It's freezing, Jude."

Watching her girl and feeling mixture of anger and chills, Judy land her hands hard and starting hit V. 

V quickly runs away laughing. Judy chase after her "Valerie!!!!" She pick up the snowball and throw at her. "Oh don't you dare run away!"

For minutes, Those two chase each other around and throwing snowballs at each other. None of them would dream of the days like these would happen. "I'm so glad we left night city." V saids.

Judy sees an opportunity, she quickly throw a snowball and landed on V's head. "Hah!" ...

"...ouch..." V helplessly said as she stands there.

Judy's smile gets wider as she watch V bend down to clean out the snow. She quickly jump on her back and V out of instinct starts to piggyback her girl. "Now, take me back to the camp!" Judy said loudly behind her ear with her finger pointing forward. 

"Ok, now I have chill, Jude." V Starts walking as judy hugs very close. "Snow is somehow getting into my pants."

"Heh, after what you pulled, I'd said that will be the only thing getting in today." Judy laughs when she sees V's pouted "but I gotta better punishment for you."

"I'm listening." 

"You have to carry me like this, for the rest of the day."

"Easy, done."

"Heh."

\--------------------------------------------

As they walks back to the camp, the aldecaldo looks at them like a very bright star, blinding everyone's eye.

"Hey." Said in unison as V walks by and carrying Judy.

"Kids these days..." Panam shakes her head. 

"Need some of these?" Mitch hands her a pair of shades while wearing one.


End file.
